


Shattered [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to 5x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered [vid]




End file.
